In the Office
by NinjaSpider
Summary: Eren is the new intern at Scout Legion Incorporated. Levi is the employee tasked with showing him how everything works. It's yaoi(boyxboy) don't like don't read. I tried to make my own cover with photoshop, kinda failed, but whatever. **Temporary Hiatus**
1. In the Office

**A/N: I'm having a huge writers block with my main Gratsu story, so I decided to write a pointless Ereri just to keep you guys entertained while I work through it. Btw, now would be a great time to give me any ideas you have for UoM. Like, seriously, anything, even if you think it's a terrible idea. I can probably use it as a base and work on top of it. Disclaimers: I don't own Attack on Titan, unfortunately. It belongs to Hajime Isayama. This is an AU and the characters might be pretty OOC since I haven't rewatched AoT since like May. This is a yaoi (boyxboy). Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! :3**

Levi woke up in his pristine room and looked over at his alarm. 7:45, he read as he got up from his bed. _I woke up early enough to eat a decent breakfast. Good._ He thought as he made himself coffee and got together the ingredients he would need for an omelet. He finished making his omelet and looked down at the gold watch on his wrist. 8:15, he saw, sipping coffee and eating an egg that had been rolled up with assorted vegetables and cheese inside. He had to be at the office by nine. It would take him fifteen minutes to drive there. These are the kind of thoughts that ran through his mind as he finished his breakfast and cleaned the dishes. He walked over to his closet and got out a suit and tie. He ironed them both thoroughly and perfectly put on his dress shirt and jacket. He placed the tie around his neck and tied it perfectly with no wrinkles whatsoever. He looked at himself in the mirror for any wrinkles in his suit. Perfect. He checked his watch again, 8:40. He was cutting it close, but he would make it there on time. He walked outside of his apartment building, briefcase in hand, to his small, black car. He arrived at the office building around 8:55. He clocked in.

"Levi Ackerman to the main office." He heard after about an hour.

"Tch, what do they want now?" He thought aloud as he got in the elevator up to the office. When he got there, he was surprised to see a young man, in his early twenties at the latest, with a suit that looked sloppily thrown on and a wrinkled tie slung around his neck.

"This is Eren Jeager. He's an intern. You'll be showing him how everything works around here." said a blonde man who looked to be in his late thirties. Levi looked on with visible disgust in his eyes.

"Why me, Mr. Smith?" Levi said, teeth clenched. "All due respect, Erwin, anyone else who's been here for at least a year could show him."

"Well, because he specifically requested to be taught by you, of course." Erwin said, looking over at Levi with a small smile.

"U-um, Eren Jeager, at your service, Mr. Ackerman!" Eren said stiffly, reaching out with his card in one hand.

"Tch" Levi scoffed as he took Eren's card. "Fine, I'll teach the brat. Under one condition, he has to live with me as well. I have a guest room. And this kid needs to be taught how to be neat and clean before he can do anything in the office."

"That's something up to him." Erwin said, shrugging. "Anything outside of work is none of my business." They both turned to Eren expectantly.

"Y-yeah!" Eren said, his voice cracking. "I mean," He cleared his throat. "Yes, sir! I think I could come to enjoy living with you, sir!" He said, a light redness creeping across his cheeks. Things that should not be done with your superior flashed through his mind quickly. He shook his head lightly. _No fantasizing right now. I have to work._

They went back down to the floor Levi worked on and he pulled Eren into his office.

"Alright, first things first. Get out of that poor excuse of a suit." Levi said commandingly. Eren looked down at him in surprise.

"All due respect, s-sir. W-what exactly do you mean by that?" Eren said, his face becoming hotter by the second.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Levi said commandingly. "Strip." Eren's face was red from the tips of ears all the way across his nose.

"Um, if I may ask why, sir?" Eren asked, moving back towards the large window behind him.

"Are you blind or simply idiotic?" Levi responded. Eren looked at him with a questioning look in his large, green eyes.

"Tch," Levi scoffed, "So that you can fix the wrinkles in your suit, obviously."

"O-oh, ok" Eren said, moving his hand stiffly to pull his tie off, slowly.

"Tch, will I have to do everything for you?" Levi said, moving closer to Eren and easily slipping off his tie and placing it on his desk. He took off Eren's jacket and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"W-wait, stop. I can undress myself… sir." Eren said. He didn't think it would be humanly possible for his face to heat up anymore than it already had.

"Well, fine, just do it quickly." He said, turning towards Eren's jacket and tie. He began to straighten them out as best he could. Eren fumbled with the buttons for about five minutes before finally being able to take off his dress shirt. He started to straighten out the wrinkles by pressing it against the wall. After doing all he could, he sat there, shirtless since he wanted Levi to check his shirt for any prominent wrinkles. Levi looked around at Eren.

"Why are you still shirtless? You got most of the wrinkles out of your shirt, didn't you?" He asked, looking down at Eren's dress shirt.

"Well, I did what I could, sir. I just wanted you to check it first to make sure there weren't too many wrinkles left." Eren said, his face turning red again. Levi picked up the shirt and looked it over.

"This should be fine since it's your first day, but starting tomorrow, you _will_ be living with me and you _will_ iron your suit every day to ensure that it's neat and clean." He said, leaving no room for any form of argument or disagreement from Eren. He put his shirt back on and placed the tie around his neck, attempting to tie it.

He fumbled for a bit before Levi swatted his hand out of the way. "Here let me show you how to tie it properly." He said, as he slowly went through the motions of tying a tie to show Eren how to do it neatly. Eren couldn't concentrate with Levi so close to him. _This is bad. I should be paying attention, but instead I want to reach down and kiss him._ He thought. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have requested for Levi to teach him.

 **A/N: Alright, alright, alright, alright. I honestly just felt like writing some Ereri. And I had writer's block on UoM so it worked out nicely. This will probably just be a one shot unless I get a ton of reviews saying to add more. K Thx Bai! :3**


	2. At home

**A/N: I got bored, saw an Ereri vid on youtube, became inspired and now there's another chapter of this so you're welcome. I guess. Idk this will probably be a really short chapter. I just felt like writing something but I dont have any ideas for my main Gratsu story so ya know.W Side stories, yay! Btw, this is kinda (edit: _really)_ smutty at one point so beware of that. (edit: Turns out I can't really write fluffy scenes unless they follow smut so yay!) Anyway, Enjoy! :3 Warnings/Disclaimer: This is yaoi (guyxguy) dont like, dont read. I own nothing other than the cover, which I made through photoshop, and the story. The characters and Attack on Titan belong to Hajime Isayama. **

Eren rode home with Levi after their work day. It was an awkward car ride with Eren sitting in the back seats quietly fantasizing about what _living together_ could entail. He jerked his head back and forth. He knew that none of his fantasies would ever come true. _I mean, we're both guys and he probably already has a girlfriend with his perfect hair and his chiseled chest and those… those eyes… and ahhh…_ He was lost to the world as he slipped back into his fantasies of those stone-cold eyes staring up at him with passion as he rubbed his hands up and down that perfectly lean and muscular chest.

"Oi… Eren!" He heard distantly. His eyes had closed and there was a string of saliva leaking out of his open mouth.

"Eren!" He woke up slowly and blinked twice.

"Wha..?" He slurred, pawing at his eyes to rub the sleep out of them.

"We're here. Tch, a fifteen minute trip and you fall asleep. What kind of subordinate are you?" Levi responded with an irritated tone as he turned off the car and opened his door.

"Levi..?" Eren said, still half-asleep. "Er, I mean, sir!" Eren snapped out of his daydreams. He opened his door quickly, forgetting his briefcase inside the car. He ran after Levi, tie flapping about in the breeze he created. Levi opened the door to his apartment building with an ID card. Eren followed after him, barely catching the door before it closed.

"Wait, sir." Eren called out, pressing his hands down on his knees as a support as he tried to catch his breath.

"What, Eren?" Levi said back, turning his head towards Eren, "And where is your briefcase? You still have some work to do." Eren remembered that he had left his briefcase in Levi's car in his sprint to catch up.

"Ah, um, I, uh," He began slowly, his face turning red gradually as he was embarrassed that he had left something so important in the car. "I left in the car..." He said quietly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Tch," Levi scoffed. "Here, go unlock the car and grab it." He responded, walking over to Eren in order to hand him the keys. "When you're done, just call my apartment. It's 1225." He said, sauntering over to the elevators.

"Yes, sir." Eren responded, taking the keys and moving to walk over to the door, but he was stopped by an overpowering impulse to turn around and watch Levi's hips as they swayed to Levi's walk. _Ahh, those hips…_ He thought for a moment, daydreaming yet again. _Right, right, briefcase, car. Gotta go get my briefcase._ He shook himself out of his stupor.

XXX

Levi was standing in the elevator alone as it dinged up to his floor. _That_ _brat_ _was definitely staring at my hips, wasn't he?_ He thought, walking out of the elevator and over to his apartment. He unlocked the door and went inside. He took off his shoes and neatly placed them next to the door. Levi loosened his tie as he walked over to his desk and set his briefcase down. He slumped into his chair and opened his laptop. He thought back to when Eren was obviously daydreaming about him.

X Flashback X

" _Mmm, Levi..."_ Eren mumbled, distracting Levi from driving as he looked back at the younger boy. "Ahhn… _there… Levi~"_ He moaned in his sleep. Levi jerked his gaze back to the road, trying to distract himself from the heated breaths escaping the younger man's mouth. Eren's brow creased, "Nng _, ..Levi..."_ He whimpered, a dark spot began to spread on his pants. Levi could hear Eren's whimpers and moans but refused to be even remotely affected by them. He could feel an uncomfortable tightness forming in his slacks. He tried to focus on driving to help it to go away, but Eren was still mewling quietly in the back seat. Eventually, they made it to the apartment building and he was able to wake Eren up and leave quickly before Eren noticed the tent to his pants.

X End Flashback X

Eren unlocked the car and grabbed his briefcase, but before he closed the door again, he noticed a strange stain where he was sitting. He brushed it off as just a stain that happened in old cars. But then he noticed the model of the car. It was relatively recent. _Oh, well, it's probably nothing although he doesn't exactly seem like the type to leave a stain like that in his car._ He thought, closing the door and locking the car.

XXX

Levi sat down in his chair, staring down the uncomfortable bulge in his pants, trying to make it go away through his intense glare.

"Tch, it'll probably go away with a cold shower." He thought aloud as he walked over to his bathroom. He began to take off his clothes when he heard a beep from his intercom. He went over to it, not bothering to put his shirt back on and answered it.

"Um, sir, it's me, Eren. Can you let me in?" said a scratchy voice. He pressed the button that unlocked the front door to let Eren in. He walked back over to the bathroom and continued to strip. He walked into the shower and turned the water to almost freezing. Flashes of Eren's flushed face and passionate groans kept appearing in his mind, though, and his erection refused to die down. He heard another quiet beep from his intercom.

"Tch," he scoffed as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving his chest open. He walked over to the door and let Eren in. Eren walked in slowly with red cheeks, still embarrassed at leaving his briefcase in the car, not noticing immediately that Levi was only wearing a towel loosely around his waist.

"Take off your shoes and place them by the door." Levi commanded, beginning to walk away from the door towards the bathroom. Eren looked up and saw the well-sculpted bare back of Levi and the loose towel dangling teasingly on his hips.

"U-um, Levi, sir. Wh-why are you shirtless and only wearing a towel?" Eren asked, too mesmerized by the perfect body of his superior for his cheeks to heat up. He felt a tightness begin to form in his pants as he daydreamed about that perfect body rocking over his, hot breaths and passionate moans filling the air. His eyes glazed over and he leaned onto the wall next to him for support. His mouth opened in a silent moan and a trickle of saliva began to leak out.

"I _was_ taking a shower." Levi said quietly, making his way over to the bathroom again. Eren stumbled over to the large couch in Levi's small living room. He closed his eyes, letting the pleasure from his fantasies wash over him. He had a surprisingly well cultivated imagination for an office worker. His erection was throbbing painfully now. He unzipped his pants to relieve some of the tension and let out a quiet gasp of relief. It wasn't enough. His judgment clouded by lust, he slowly pulled it out from underneath his suddenly restricting boxers. He gasped at the cold air suddenly hitting his leaking erection. Everything smelled of Levi, a musky yet clean smell, that just made his arousal throb even more in need. Unfortunately for Eren, Levi had not yet gotten into the shower yet and was watching Eren as he performed all of this. He didn't understand how he could find this _brat_ to be even remotely attractive, especially during an intimate time such as this. His own arousal was throbbing painfully with neglect. He continued to watch Eren's flushed face as he began to move up and down his shaft with one hand, cupping his balls in the other.

"Nngh…" He groaned hotly, squeezing his eyes shut. Levi couldn't take it anymore. He practically ran into the shower and turned the water to freezing cold, hoping that if he was extremely lucky, his erection would just go away on its own. He could hear Eren's loud moans and whimpers coming from the next room. Even with the ice water racing down his back, he couldn't make this go away. He moved his hand down, grasping the base, moving his hand with just enough pressure up and down the entirety. He moved his other hand to play with his nipples.

"Ahhn..." He gasped sharply. His mind started to imagine Eren sucking on him, licking over his slit, trying to cover the entirety of Levi's shaft with his mouth, failing, using his hands to make up for what his mouth couldn't reach. _Wait, what are you thinking, Levi? Why would you imagine something like that?_ He questioned himself, conflicted between the pleasure of imagining it as Eren and the rejecting feeling he got when he thought about doing something that intimate and private with a subordinate, and, more importantly, another man. Nonetheless, Levi began to feel a tightening in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in a long time since he was too busy with work for something as trivial as personal pleasure. He sped up, moving his hand back and forth without rhythm, trying to mask his whimpers and moans in the sound of water hitting the tile flooring.

"Nngh… ha…" He gasped as white ribbons shot out splattering the wall and washing away with the water. He could have easily gone for a second round since so much had managed to build up, but he knew that he still had a pile of work waiting for him on his desk. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel. He could hear loud moans coming from the living room and decided to spend a few extra minutes than needed so as to give Eren more privacy, although he probably wouldn't notice if Levi walked out _naked._ He toweled off after a few minutes had passed and he had heard a loud, final moan followed by a series of small whimpers. He wrapped a towel around his waist again and walked out into the living room. He saw a passed out Eren on the couch with a damp tissue in his hand held loosely. Levi decided to leave him for now and headed over to his bedroom for a change of clothes. He grabbed a plain black T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and put them on. He walked back over to the living room to find that Eren was no longer on the couch. He looked over to the bathroom. The door was closed and, presumably, locked. Levi went to his desk and began working. _What a strange brat.._ He thought as he signed a document with a small smile on his face.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed le smut. I am now aware that I am pretty good at writing smut and can really only write good fluff/angst scenes if they're after a smut scene which means that next chap (yes I'm making this into an actual story instead of just a one-shot) will either be angst or fluff. Probs fluff and then angst or something. Idk I'm making this stuff up as I go along. Also, I could probably use an editor-type person who I can send these to to make sure that they flow well and everything so, if anyone wants to volunteer as tribute just PM me. K Thx Bai! :3**


End file.
